Make a Wish
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Who knew that a simple wish could start all this.


**Hello my readers I wrote this as a present for the New Years, so please enjoy.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was laying on his back, Reborn said he would go out today, something about an him meeting with the others. Tsuna thought back on all his hard work, he defeated Byakuran, the fight with Enma and the Arcobaleo battle. The last one made him feel tired, just thinking about it made him shudder. He had won, now the Vindice where back in Italy and protecting the seven flames with their black flame. Everyone had their curse broken but only Lal turned back to her original size. He asked Reborn why they were still little. He had answered that Lal was only half cursed so when the curse lifted it only lifted hers. Now they will get to grow up.<p>

Tsuna was happy that he had helped his tutor, smiling he turned to look at Reborn. Reborn looked back at him, but Tsuna can see that there was sadness in them he had wondered why. When he was going to comment about him, it was already gone. So now here he was thinking about what he was going to do so he can help out.

"Tsuna."

Removing his eyes from the ceiling his mother smiled at him.

"Yes, mom."

"Your father is here and wants to take me and the kids to Italy, do you want to come?" She asked with a smile.

Tsuna smiled, but inwardly he smirked. He kindly asked, tortured,his father to take some time off the last time he saw him. The look of horror on his dads face when he saw the evil glint in his eyes that day. His father had looked at Reborn and cried to him how could he turn his don into someone like Reborn.

"No I'm fine, plus someone needs to be here for when Reborn gets back from his meeting." Tsuna said.

"Ok, I'm so happy your dad is back. It's been years since we went out together." Nana said as she skipped out the room.

Tsuna smiled, happy to see his mom happy. He helped the kids pack for the trip and made sure they had everything. Tsuna knew they weren't going to come back because he talked to his dad that he should tell mom about what his real job. He said he was going to do it but he will take her to Italy and they will stay there because Tsuna would turn 18 the next year and this was his last year of high school. He wanted to finish his year here but his dad refused saying that they will all go to Italy. Tsuna will go but he will leave when he made sure the house was clean before he started packing. Helping the kids pack he watched them all leave, waving at the kids and to his parents.

The only reason they let him stay was because of Reborn. He pouted, he was old enough to take care of himself, he doesn't need a babysitter anymore. He turned the television on, all that was on was news about New Years- he blinked, then checked the calender and mentally cursed himself. Today is New Years, and tomorrow would be January 1st. He checked the time, he had thirty minutes to go before it's new years. He glanced at the door, hoping that Reborn will walk through it any minute. He waited and waited, nothing happened.

Signing he got up and started to prepare the 12 grapes and his wine. When that was all settled he glanced at the clock and it read 23:50. He had ten minutes to kill. He sat down in front of the TV, he was going to spend New Years alone.

-Line-

Reborn looked at his watch, the meeting was finally over and if he left right now he would make it in time to spend New Years with student. The one and only person who had manage to enter his heart. He refused to allow himself to fall in love but the brunet had him, the greatest hitman in the world, around his finger. Of course he will never say it out loud. The day were the curse was finally lifted he was happy, hoping to have his body back only to be disappointed that Lal was the only one to get her body back. Now he knew he would never be with Tsuna for how can he love him when he is stuck in a 5 year old body. He stared at the brunet with sadness, but Tsuna turned with a smile. He knew that his student could tell the sadness in his eyes because he was trained, tortured, to learn about it, so he quickly hid it.

"You guys want to come over, it's New Years and I doubt any pilots are going to take you to Italy, or China." Reborn said as he started to walk to the Sawada house. "You're free to stay in the house until Friday."

"Why can't we leave tomorrow, kora." Colonnello said as he caught up to his rival.

"There isn't going to be any airplanes flying for tomorrow because its the first idiot." Verde said as he followed him. Its to cold, his closest base was a three mile walk and he did not want to walk three miles when he could walk half a mile to the brunets house.

"What was that, kora!" Colonnello said as he turned to face the scientist, fists up.

Verde, having no experience in anything related to fighting, quickly hid behind someone who does. That person happened to be Fon, who signed at the sight in front of him. Turning he made small talk to the other only somewhat sane person in their group, Skull.

Skull being Skull immediately talked back finally someone was talking to him and not telling him an insult. On the way back Reborn went silent. He was thinking about what he would do now, he can either serve under Decimo or leave without a trace. The last one had him thinking to long, if he did do that then he would be running away from his problem and the great Reborn never ran away.

Using the window that was opened, because he's to cool for that, he walked to the living room where he found the brunet sitting along with wine and grapes.

"Tsuna what are you doing up this late." Reborn questioned as he jumped on the couch.

"Ah Reborn your home, welcome back." Tsuna said as he sat straighter, looking back he saw that he wasn't alone. Giving them all a smile he took a double look at the one person who was having trouble getting in through the window. Holding back a laugh he went to the window and helped Verde, grabbing him with both his hands he gently set him down next to Fong on the floor. "Are you all staying the night?"

"Yes I invited them." Reborn said, looking around he asked the question in his head. "What are all of these."

"Ah, those." Tsuna said as he turned his attention back to Reborn. "Its grapes and wine for the new year."

"Oh." Reborn said.

"I never heard of anyone ever doing this, kora." Colonnello said as he walked closer. Verde fixed his glasses to inspect it closer.

"Is there any meaning behind it, Tsunayoshi." Fong said as he stepped forward.

Smiling Tsuna nodded.

"Of course there is, I always do this with my family back in Italy." Everyone turned to look at Skull.

"Don't tell me you do this kind of stuff too, kora." Colonnello said.

"Yes, I do." Skull said, crossing his arms together.

"The grapes represent every single month in a year that's why there is twelve of them. The wine is just to celebrate it." Tsuna said.

"Every grapes you eat you have to make a wish." Skull finished.

"That's stupid." Reborn commented.

"Can I also have some! We have three minutes left. Please!" Skull said as he jumped and hung from Tsuna's thigh.

"Sure, anyone else wants some." Tsuna said making his way to the kitchen.

"I'l take some too." Fong answered wanting to try it out for once at least.

"I'll have a go, kora." Colonnello said as he sat himself in the couch.

"I'll take some wine, not grapes." Verde said.

"Same for me." Reborn spoke.

Tsuna got the grapes and wine ready, he can tell by looking at Reborn, he doesn't believe in wishes.

_'I'll be sure to make you change that soon.' _Tsuna thought bringing the supplies to the living room, glancing at the clock he had 15 seconds left.

"Everyone get ready." Tsuna said making sure everyone had their grapes and wine.

_10_

_9_

_8_

Tsuna glanced at everyone.

_7_

_6_

_5_

Smiling he let out a giggle.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

When it reached one Skull, Fong, Colonnello and him ate their grapes one by one making a wish as they swallowed the grapes.

_'I wish everyone is having a good time.' _Tsuna thought reaching his final wish he glanced at Reborn and smiled. Making his last wish he brought his drink up and made a toast for the new year.

When it was time for everyone to sleep they came to a problem.

"I will not sleep with either of those two, kora." Colonnello said as he pointed at both Verde and Skull.

"Yare, yare I guess I will sleepwith Colonnello." Fong said.

"And I'm stuck with this idiot." Verde mumbled ignoring the hurtful 'Hey' from behind him.

"Well, I guess its settled." Tsuna said. He took Fong and Colonnello to his parents room while Skull and Verde got the guest room.

Reborn made himself comfortable in his own bed while Tsuna just threw himself on his and went to sleep immediately.

**-The Next Day-**

Tsuna woke up to his intuition going crazy. Getting off the bed he ran to the room that his intuition was leading him to. Thinking of all the possibilities that can happen to the two, he pleaded that nothing bad happen to them since they are the weakest.

Slamming the door open he asked, "Are you two okay?"

But then froze at what he saw. Their on the bed were the two ex-Arcobalenos cuddling while sleeping. That was not what caught his attention, what did get his attention was that they were naked _AND _they were adults.

"What's going on."

To froze to move or say anything, Tsuna did not answer. Fong, having asked that question followed his gaze only to have his own eyes widen. Colonnello and Reborn also where there, the blond following Fong's movement and Reborn hid his gaze with his fedora.

The two on the bed began to wake up, Verde being the one to fully wake up stared at them with confusion.

"What's wrong, it looks like you two saw a ghost." Verde said as he put his glasses back on, only to notice that they were to small for him. "What the..."

Skull woke up, only to scream as he was cuddling Verde who did not notice.

"GAHH!" Skull yelled as he fell of the bed. Tsuna turned as soon as Skull fell not wanting to see him naked. Excusing himself he went to his father's room to get some of his clothes hopping that his father was dumb enough to leave clothes. When he walked back in he had his head down and presented the two now adults with the clothes.

"Here are some of my dads clothes, hopefully they fit." Tsuna said, then walked, ran, out the door to make some food.

"What's wrong with him." Verde said as he got up and started to put the clothes on like nothing was wrong.

"Wow, Verde was telling the truth when he said that green was his real hair color, kora." Colonnello said loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Of course I am who do you think I am." Verde answered.

Meanwhile Tsuna blushed even redder.

When breakfast was done they moved to the living room to talk.

"What do you think made this happen." Reborn stated.

"Who knows, kora."

"Will it also happen to us?" Fong asked.

"Maybe?" Skull questioned.

"I will need to study this." Verde said as he took out notes and began to scribble on them.

Tsuna looked at the clothes he gave Verde, it was a a light green shirt, oh the irony, and a pair of jeans. To Tsuna he looked weird since he was used to seeing him in his lab coat. Turning his gaze he looked at Skull who has on a purple, did he do this unconsciously, and a pair of black jeans.

"We will need to investigate this." Reborn said. Everyone nodded.

Tsuna, feeling left out, went to his room to play some video games while the others had their talk. Playing until Reborn came in and kicked him in the head saying that it was time for lunch and he was hungry. Tsuna, grumbling about sadistic babies, got up and made them a small lunch. Sometimes he was glad that his mom taught him how to cook. But other times...

"Your mom did a good job in teaching you how to be even girly like Lussuria." Reborn said drinking his coffee.

Tsuna twitched when he heard that comment. Turning he smiled, his lip twitching and then turned back to cook.

When he was done he put the food on the table and made a small comment about him needing to go to the store to buy food.

"Take the mad scientist with you." Reborn said.

Both Verde and Tsuna chocked on their food.

"Excuse me!"

"Reborn you can't decide something like that." Tsuna said.

The small hitman stayed quiet, Tsuna began to not like this side of him. Only when he was by the door did the hitman kick him and Verde out and send Skull flying out the window.

"Have a good trip." Tsuna could hear the amusement in Fong's voice. Signing he smiled at the two and went out to get the food.

"What are these Vongola."

Turning Tsuna saw Verde next to a food stand.

"Ah, those are takoyaki's." Tsuna said walking next to the scientist. "Do you want to try some?"

Seeing him nod the brunet ordered three, on for each of them. Skull's face was filled with joy as he fell in love with the food while Verde's stayed the same, but Tsuna can see the delight in his eyes. Laughing he turned to eat his food.

"What's this?" Tsuna froze when he heard the voice. "Dame-Tsuna eating takoyaki by himself."

_'I don't want to see them right now.' _Tsuna thought finishing his food and throwing away the trash. Grabbing the wrist of the two adult he smiled.

"Let's go get the supplies." Tsuna said.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna." The voice called out. Tsuna felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him to face the bullies. They slammed him to the wall. "Are you trying to run away."

Tsuna looked away from them.

"Getting all quiet now are we." The older boy sneered. "Well who cares." Raising a fist he aimed a punch to his jaw.

Tsuna clutched his teeth together, he would never raise a hand on a civilian, but people related to the mafia are another story. The fist never came opening his eyes he saw that Skull grabbed the bullies fist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, asshole." Skull said, tightening the hold more and watched in satisfaction as the kids face showed pain. _'Now I see why Reborn likes to bully the weak it is fun.'_

"Well, well, well." Verde said as he looked down at the brats. Since he didn't have his glasses on it made him look like he was a serial killer. "Looks like someone wants to be my experiment."

The two that were behind the leader began to shake, they almost passed out when Verde brought out test tubes out of nowhere.

"L-Let's go guys." The leader said as he tried to walk away but in the end ran.

The two that were with Tsuna turned their gaze to him.

"Why did you do nothing. Vongola." Skull questioned.

"I will never raise a fist against civilians." Tsuna said as he turned to look at them both. "Ever."

Verde mumbled something about 'weak feelings'. Tsuna looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you."

Verde and Skull looked away, both were blushing. After shopping they returned back home and the teen started to put the foods away. The others were in the living room seeming to have another thing to talk about. Skull came back in saying that they wanted something to drink. Giving him some food Tsuna finally noticed that someone was missing.

"Um, guys." Tsuna said. "Where did Mammon go?"

The five people froze, Reborn quickly composed himself.

"Mammon said he needed to do something before coming here." Reborn said.

"Ah, that explains it." Tsuna smiled before going back to the kitchen.

Just when he was about to open the fridge he let out a scream.

"HIEEEEE!" Falling on his butt he looked up as the mist began to clear.

"Yare, yare." Mammon said as he appeared in the place of the mist. "The first time I get here and I'm welcomed with a scream."

Tsuna tried to calm down his beating heart.

"Ah, looks like Mammon is back kora." Colonnello said as he came through the door with Reborn.

"Now we need to get Mammon updated about what's happening." Reborn said. "Come follows us into the room." Mammon floated behind him, only to freeze as he saw the two now adults.

"What is going on here." Mammon said as he floated to the adults.

"We will tell you now sit."

Tsuna decided to go take a shower, getting the bath ready he was about to strip when the door was kicked open. Turning around he swallowed his shriek.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said. "What are you doing."

"Well some of us want to take a shower." Reborn said as he and Colonnello entered. "We, of course will go first then the others."

Tsuna nodded and got the stuff ready for them, grabbing their clothes he put them in the washers to wash along with the others. He began to wash them, then he called in the next set who was just Mammon.

"Mou, why are yo in here I can wash my self." Mammon said, not taking his hood off.

"I'm just here in case you want me to wash your back or something. Reborn and Colonnello act like they don't but I know them better." Tsuna said. "Also I want to take a shower fast, hope you don't mind."

Mammon sighed and let him do what he wanted, being cautious of taking his hood off he began to wash his hair, only needing help to wash his back. Before Tsuna could wash it there was a loud poof. Then he was sent to the floor, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Ugh, what happened." Tsuna said as he tried to get up only to have something preventing him from getting up. Looking down he saw someone with purple hair on his chest. The person looked up a him.

"What happened?" Mammon said as he raised himself to his hands and knees. Looking down he saw the small brunet blushing. "What."

Tsuna stared at his eyes, they were a nice color of purple and he loved him. Hearing Mammon speak he blushed and tried to look away only to see the naked body of the purple haired adult.

"U-Um..." Tsuna averted his gaze elsewhere, then decided to point down.

Mammon followed his finger, then blushed a bright red. Quickly getting off he made a distance only to crash into the wall behind him. Glancing at the wall he realized that it was a mirror, his eyes widen in horror as he saw the pair of eyes starting back at him. Turning he saw the brunet looking away.

"You tell no one of what you saw." Mammon said as he quickly finished his shower, Tsuna doing the same.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna said not looking back. Once he was dressed he looked at Mammon. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another one covering his eyes. "I-I'll go look for some clothes for you."

Nodding Mammon sat done and waited for the brunet to come he did come back Mammon nodded his head in acceptance. It was a black hoodie, long enough to hide his eyes and black skinny jeans.

"Those aren't your dads are they." Mammon said as he put the clothes on.

"Haha, no their mine, dads clothes would be to big for you so I decided get you some of mine." Tsuna said. Mammon nodded back then stepped out. Tsuna was to embarrassed to enter the bathroom with the now adult Mammon.

The two headed back to the living room. Verde got up to take a shower, Skull sulked about how he's last.

"Ah, looks like they are done." Fong said as he looked up only to see Mammon as an adult. "Looks like Mammon beat us."

"No way, kora." Colonnello said as he stared at the illusionist in shock.

Reborn had his head down, eyes hidden. "When did Mammon go back."

Tsuna looked away in embarrassment while Mammon looked away.

"Tch." Reborn looked away.

Fong and Colonnello looked on amused, then turned to look at each other. A small plan forming between the two. Skull wanted to make Reborn jealous but he knew the hitman will kill him so he stayed out of it.

Tsuna turned the TV on to see if anything was going on, but not much was happening. He still left it on. Looking around he noticed that only Reborn and Colonnello were in PJ's. Mammon was wearing his clothes, Fong brought an extra set of clothes and Skull has yet to shower. He was also in his PJ's.

"Ah," Tsuna let out as a thought hit him. "Now that Mammon is here we need to think of a new way to sleep."

"Skull and Verde can still sleep together since seemed comfortable together in the morning, kora." Colonnello said with a smirk. Skull blushed. Verde having walked out of the bathroom at that moment, Tsuna then noticed that he ha an extra pair of glasses, smirked at Skull.

Tsuna did not want to know what was going to happen in the guest room that night.

"Mammon can sleep in my room, and I can sleep in my parents since the bed is big enough for us three." Tsuna said. "If that's ok with the others."

Fong and Colennello nodded, to fast for Reborn's liking. The small hitman tutor narrowed his eyes at the two wondering what was going to happen.

Skull made a mad dash to the bathroom saying he was going to shower and that he did not need help.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Verde said leaving the room.

"Show me to my room." Mammon said. Tsuna nodded and got up to show Mammon to his room for the night. Reborn spared a glance to the other two in the room then followed Tsuna and Mammon. Tsuna walked back to them noticing Reborn following him.

"Is something the matter Reborn?" Tsuna questioned.

"Nothing." Reborn said as he turned to walk to Tsuna's parents room. "Hurry up we have to sleep early so that we can prepare for tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**-The Next Day-**

Tsuna woke up to be surrounded by two muscular men. Realizing that they are Fong and Colonnello he got up and ran to is parents closet to look for some clothes for them. Blushing the whole time. He managed to get Colonnello a black tank top with camo pants that his father for some reason had, and Fong a pair of khakis and black shirt.

He laid them gently on the bed before running to the kitchen wanting to have an excuse as to why he is not in bed. When he left, the two opened their eyes and glanced at the still sleeping Reborn. Colonnello smirked while Fong smiled having a evil glint in his eyes.

"Time to start." Fong whispered as he put the clothes on. Colonnello already had his on and was walking out the door. When they were gone for ten minutes Reborn woke up and dressed not knowing what was going to happen.

Fong went into the kitchen where Tsuna was and waited for the brunet to turn. Tsuna felt a presence and turned not believing that he left his guard down. Only to have a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Blushing he had a good guess who it was. Turning his head, he was shocked to see that it was Fong and not Colonnello.

"Surprised." Fong said as he tighten his hold.

Tsuna nodded and tried to get out of his hold.

"Not happening, Tsunayoshi." Fong said as he leaned his head down on the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna leaned his head away from Fong and grabbed his arms in an attempt to get him off.

Reborn walked in when Tsuna was trying to get the martial artist off of him. Reborn shot a bullet in the direction of Fong making the martial artist freeze.

"Ah, it looks like Reborn woke up." Fong said.

"Let go of Tsuna." Reborn said clicking his gun again.

"Or what Reborn, he's only your student so he's free to me." Fong said, kissing Tsuna's cheek.

"And me kora." Colonnello said as he kissed Tsuna's other cheek. "Wonder what your lips will taste like, kora."

Before Colonnello or Fong could move two bullets grazed their cheeks.

"Enough." Reborn's voice cut through. Fong and Colonnello quickly got away.

"Well, its time I go back to Italy, kora." Colonnello said.

"And I need to return to China." Fong said.

The two left the Sawada house.

"Well, see you later Tsunayoshi." Fong said. "Thanks for taking care of me, I'll return your clothes."

"Ah, it's okay and it's no problem Fong." Tsuna said with a smile.

"I need to head back to Lal can't wait to show her this, kora." Colonnello said. "Thanks Tsuna."

Nodding Tsuna saw them off. Skull ran away with Verde behind him. Mammon left a couple minutes after Fong and Colonnello.

"Looks like it just us." Tsuna said as he walked to the couch. "Ne, Reborn I have a question."

"What is it." Reborn said.

"How do you describe yourself, your older self." Tsuna said.

Smirking Reborn answered. Tall, dark, mysterious and handsome."

At the last one the brunet snorted. Thus getting a kick to the head.

"Gah!" Tsuna said.

"Wait and see Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Then he felt a twist in his stomach, he thought about it. _'Could this be it?'_

Glancing at the bored brunet he did his kitty smirk. Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine, looking down he saw Reborn and the kitty smirk.

_'This isn't good.' _Tsuna thought. Then a loud poof sounded then he was pounced on. Glancing up he saw the man from the battle with Checker Face.

"Y-You!"

"What you don't remember me, Tsuna." The man said.

"No way." Tsuna said, he was in shock. "You can't be Reborn."

"Took you long enough." Reborn said. He then leaned so he can whisper in Tsuna's ear. "I'll make you mine."

Tsuna blushed as Reborn took his mouth to his. Reborn opened the brunet's mouth and entered. One of his hands traveled down. Tsuna blushed even more when Reborn's mouth went to his neck making small hickeys.

"R-Reborn!"

"I'll make you scream it out loud." Reborn said, a predatory look in his eyes.

When Tsuna awoke later that day he was sore, looking at the the sleeping hitman he smiled and cuddled him, only to swear as he moved his muscles.

"Tsuna, thanks for making that wish." Reborn said as he buried his face in the teens neck.

Tsuna was shocked but said nothing as his smile got bigger. He never regretted the last wish.

_'Please let Reborn and the others return to their adult self.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I'm going to write since I can't do a lemon yet. I blushed when I wrote this.<strong>

**Wanted to wish you a late New Year's and here is my present for you readers. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
